Striptease (film)
| screenplay = Andrew Bergman | based on = | starring = | music = Howard Shore | cinematography = Stephen Goldblatt | editing = Anne V. Coates | studio = | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 117 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $113,309,743 }} Striptease is a 1996 American erotic comedy film directed, produced, and written by Andrew Bergman, and stars Demi Moore, Burt Reynolds and Ving Rhames. The film is based on Carl Hiaasen's novel of the same name, and is about a stripper who becomes involved in both a child-custody dispute and corrupt politics. Striptease was generally reviled by critics. It wound up winning several Golden Raspberry Awards, which are given to the worst in cinema. Among these awards given to Striptease was the Award for Worst Picture of 1996. Plot Former FBI secretary Erin Grant (Demi Moore), loses custody of her young daughter Angela (Rumer Willis) to her ex-husband Darrell (Robert Patrick), who is a criminal and cost Erin her job. To afford an appeal to get her daughter back, Erin becomes a stripper at the Eager Beaver, a Miami strip club. A Congressman named David Dilbeck (Burt Reynolds) visits the club and immediately begins to adore Erin. Aware of Dilbeck's embarrassing indulgences, another Eager Beaver patron approaches Erin with a plan to manipulate the congressman to settle the custody battle and help her get Angela back. However, Dilbeck has powerful business connections who want to ensure he remains in office. Consequently, those who can embarrass him in an election are murdered. Meanwhile, Erin retrieves her daughter from Darrell's negligent care. Dilbeck's personal interest in Erin persists, and she is invited to perform privately for him. He asks her to become his lover and later his wife, despite his staff's concerns that she knows too much. A debate occurs as to whether to kill Erin or simply keep her quiet by threatening to take away her daughter. However, Erin and a police officer Al Garcia (Armand Assante) begin to suspect the congressman's guilt in the murders, and Erin concocts a plan to bring the congressman to justice. She tricks him into confessing on tape, and he is soon after arrested. Thus, Erin regains full custody of Angela, gets her job in the FBI back, and retires from stripping, and Darrell returns to prison after he is convicted of his crimes. Cast * Demi Moore as Erin Grant * Armand Assante as Lt. Al Garcia * Ving Rhames as Shad * Robert Patrick as Darrell Grant * Burt Reynolds as Congressman David Dilbeck * Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Rita Grant * Rumer Willis as Angela Grant * Paul Guilfoyle as Malcolm Moldowsky * Stuart Pankin as Alan Mordecai * PaSean Wilson as Sabrina Hepburn * Dina Spybey as Monique, Jr. * Barbara Alyn Woods as Lorelei * Pandora Peaks as Urbana Sprawl * Rena Riffel as Tiffany Production Castle Rock Entertainment produced Striptease. The film is based on the novel Strip Tease by Floridian crime writer Carl Hiaasen. It was published in 1993 and was a bestseller. The screenplay itself was written by Andrew Bergman, who also directed. According to one critic, the novel's plot is "quite faithfully followed" by the screenplay, but in bringing the complicated story to the screen, "Bergman forgets to explain persuasively what a nice girl like Erin — smart, spunky and a former FBI employee — is doing in a dump called the Eager Beaver."Richard Schickel, "Only the bare essentials," Time, 7/8/96, Vol. 148 Issue 3, pages 66-68. Concerns that the ending of the film was not comical enough resulted in rewrites and reshoots, causing a one-month delay.Chris Nashawaty, "23752||0_0_,00.html DEMI GOES UNDERCOVER: MOORE'S 'STRIPTEASE' BUMPS INTO TROUBLE." Entertainment Weekly 04/26/96, URL accessed 16 August 2006. Part of these concerns owed to test screenings, where audiences objected to a scene where Dilbeck becomes violent. Later test screenings also turned up less than favorable reactions. Casting plays Erin Grant and received a record salary for the film.]] Moore played the main female character, Erin Grant. For the film, she was paid $12.5 million, which was at the time a record for an actress. To prepare for her role, Moore visited strip clubs in New York City, California, and Florida, and she met with strippers. Moore really did dance topless in the part,From Correspondent Bill Tush, "Demi Moore puts her all into movie roles," June 28, 1996, web posted at: 7:20 a.m. EDT, New York (CNN), URL accessed August 13, 2006. and this was the sixth time she showed her breasts on film.Gregory Cerio and Carolyn Ramsay, "Eye of the tiger," People 6/24/96, Vol. 45 Issue 25, pages 88-94. She also read the novel, exercised, and practiced yoga. Moore was cast before other important parts were cast, creating some interest in the project.A.J. Jacobs, "23752||0_0_,00.html HANGING ON THE MEAT RACK," Entertainment Weekly 05/19/95, URL accessed 16 August 2006. In the first attempt at filming Moore stripping, two hundred actors were used to portray the audience. Although their salaries were small, many accepted the role to see Moore nude. After waiting for a while, when Moore finally appeared and started dancing the crowd turned so loud and wild that the shooting had to temporarily cease. As Moore said, "After my experience, I felt very confident." The cast included some notable real-world strippers such as Pandora Peaks. Rhames plays a bouncer named Shad. The filmmakers, in trying actors out for Shad's part, looked for someone "at least 6'2 and physically massive...any ethnicity." (Rhames is African American). Reynolds played Congressman Dilbeck, and he based his performance after politicians he knew in his early life, through his father, a police chief.Barbara Cramer, "Film reviews," Films in Review, September/October 1996, Vol. 47 Issue 9/10, page 67-68. Reynolds was not an actor that the filmmakers originally had in mind for the part, but Reynolds wanted it, contacted Castle Rock head Rob Reiner, and traveled to Miami to audition. He accepted a salary lower than what he had made in his earlier career.Mitchell Fink, "The insider," People 7/31/95, Vol. 44 Issue 5, page 37. Moore's own daughter Rumer Willis, who was 7 years old when the film was released, played Erin's daughter Angela. As Moore explained, "she Willis wanted it so badly" that Moore asked that Willis be considered for the part. In reality this required Willis to see Moore dancing topless, for a scene in which Angela sees Erin performing. However, Moore said that this was acceptable, as "We don't shame the body, we encourage the body as something beautiful and natural, and my children bathe with me, and I walk around naked." Soundtrack | Label = Capitol Records }} Striptease: Music from the Motion Picture Soundtrack was released on June 25, 1996. While the soundtrack did not include every song heard in the film, a notable exclusion were most tracks Erin (Demi Moore's character) danced to in the film, which, aside from "If I Was Your Girlfriend" by Prince, were all sung by Annie Lennox (whether as part of the Eurythmics or solo). While "Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" was featured on the disc, "Money Can't Buy It", "Cold" and "Little Bird" were left off, as was "Missionary Man", which was played during the end credits. Furthermore, it excluded the song "(Pussy, Pussy, Pussy) Whose Kitty Cat Are You?" by the Light Crust Doughboys which won the Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Original Song. | title = Striptease – Original Soundtrack | publisher = Allmusic | accessdate = August 27, 2010}} | title1 = Gimme Some Lovin' | extra1 = The Spencer Davis Group | length1 = 2:58 | title2 = Get Outta My Dreams, Get into My Car | extra2 = Billy Ocean | length2 = 5:33 | title3 = The Tide Is High | extra3 = Blondie | length3 = 4:42 | title4 = Expressway to Your Heart | extra4 = The Soul Survivors | length4 = 2:16 | title5 = Green Onions | extra5 = Booker T. & the M.G.'s | length5 = 2:51 | title6 = Love Child (Halaila) | extra6 = Laladin | length6 = 3:18 | title7 = I Live for You | extra7 = Chynna Phillips | length7 = 3:45 | title8 = You've Really Got a Hold on Me | extra8 = The Miracles | length8 = 2:59 | title9 = Mony Mony | extra9 = Billy Idol | length9 = 5:03 | title10 = If I Was Your Girlfriend | extra10 = Prince | length10 = 3:46 | title11 = I Hate Myself for Loving You | extra11 = Joan Jett and the Blackhearts | length11 = 4:12 | title12 = Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) | extra12 = Eurythmics | length12 = 3:36 | title13 = Return to Me | extra13 = Dean Martin | length13 = 2:24 | title14 = Missionary Man | length14 = 3:50 | extra14 = Eurythmics }} Release Striptease was distributed by Sony and was finally released in the United States on June 28, 1996, after a June 23 premiere in New York City. It opened in Australia, France and Germany in August, and Argentina, Italy, Bolivia, South Africa, the United Kingdom, Brazil and Japan in September."Release dates for Striptease" the Internet Movie Database, URL accessed 19 August 2006. Nudity was heavily emphasized in advertisements.Roger Ebert, "Striptease," Chicago Sun-Times, June 28, 1996. The Motion Picture Association of America raised concerns regarding a posters which it felt revealed too much of Moore's naked body. A Castle Rock employee argued: "There are racier perfume ads." The previous year's film about nude dancers, Showgirls, was generally disliked, so filmmakers feared audiences would pre-judge Striptease on this basis. To avoid any association, advertisements were designed to make Striptease look more comedic than Showgirls, which was a drama. Besides the subject matter, Striptease and Showgirls did have two notable connections. The choreography in these films was by the same person, Marguerite Derricks.Stanley Kauffmann, "Survivors," New Republic, 7/29/96, Vol. 215 Issue 5, pages 24-25. Both also featured performances by Rena Riffel, who plays a dancer in each. To promote the film, Moore appeared on the Late Show with David Letterman and a Barbara Walters special. In both cases, she danced or otherwise exhibited her body. Reception Critical response Striptease received generally negative reviews from film critics. Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times complimented some of the characters, but ultimately concluded the film failed because "all of the characters are hilarious except for Demi Moore's." He felt the drama surrounding the main character "throws a wetblanket over the rest of the party." Ebert also found the nudity not too sexy. Leonard Maltin was harsher, writing in his book that the film was too depressing, and "Not funny enough, or dramatic enough, or sexy enough, or bad enough, to qualify as entertainment in any category."Leonard Maltin, ed., Leonard Maltin's 2002 Movie & Video Guide. A Signet Book, 2001, page 1323. Barbara Cramer concurred with Ebert that Moore's character was written too dramatically, compared to other characters. She said the film was predictable and would appeal mostly to "post-pubescent schoolboys or closet voyeurs." However, Cramer also cited Reynolds' "his best role in years," and that Rhames was "worth the price of admission." Brian D. Johnson of Maclean's, who thought Moore's acting was terrible, predicted that despite Moore's financial success, her career depended on the success of this film and the film was "tacky, pretentious-and boring." This critic described Striptease as displaying Moore's vanity.Brian D. Johnson, "A Demi-talented actor bares all," Maclean's 7/08/96, Vol. 109 Issue 28, page 49. Dave Ansen of Newsweek, sharing Ebert's view on Moore's character, also claimed Striptease failed as a drama because it had no mystery, revealing the identity of its villains early. Moreover, the "damsel-in-distress angle generates zero tension."Dave Ansen, "`Striptease': Demi shows Moore," Newsweek, 7/08/96, Vol. 128 Issue 2, page 67. Daniel P. Franklin, in his book Politics and Film: The Political Culture of Film in the United States went so far as to call Striptease "the worst film ever made" Daniel P. Franklin, Politics and Film: The Political Culture of Film in the United States. Lanahm, Rowman and Littlefield, 2006, ISBN 0742538095, (p. 203). and stated "The film pays homage to Moore's surgical breast enhancement". Nathan Rabin, reviewing the film for his series "My Year of Flops", described the film thus: "Moore's dour lead performance sabotages the film from the get-go. It's as if director Andrew Bergman told Moore she was acting in a serious drama about a struggling single mother...and then told everyone else in the cast that they were making a zany crime comedy filled with kooky characters, sleazy hustlers, dumbass opportunists, and outsized caricatures."Rabin, Nathan (June 7, 2007). "My Year of Flops Case File # 39: Striptease". The A.V. Club. Retrieved July 19, 2014. Striptease currently holds a 12% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 68 reviews. Accolades The film received seven Golden Raspberry nominations and won six, namely for Worst Picture, Worst Director, Worst Screenplay, Worst Actress, Worst Original Song ("(Pussy Pussy Pussy) Whose Kitty Cat Are You?"), and Worst Screen Couple. The only category the film lost was Worst Supporting Actor for Burt Reynolds, which went to Marlon Brando for The Island of Dr. Moreau. In winning the Worst Picture Razzie, Striptease defeated The Island of Dr. Moreau, Barb Wire, The Stupids, and Ed. Moore won for Worst Actress while she and Reynolds shared for Worst Screen Couple. Box office Striptease made $12,322,069 in its first weekend, falling behind The Nutty Professor with Eddie Murphy, Eraser starring Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, in which Moore voiced one of the main characters.WEEKEND BOX OFFICE June 28–30, 1996, Box Office Mojo, URL accessed 19 August 2006. Ultimately, Striptease made $33,109,743 in the United States, and domestically it was the 47th highest-grossing film of 1996. It made $113,309,743 internationally,Striptease, Box Office Mojo, URL accessed 13 August 2006. having grossed £2,104,480 in the UK and ¥102,419,500 in Japan."Business Data for Striptease" The Internet Movie Database, URL accessed August 19, 2006. Legacy In 1997, Striptease made news again when it was shown in a fourth-grade class in Chicago, Illinois. The teacher claimed the students chose the film, but he drew criticism since the film was risqué. (The violent 1996 film Scream was shown in the same school on the same day, causing further controversy.)Carla Koehl and Lucy Howard, "What ever happened to `Citizen Kane'?" Newsweek 06/02/97, Vol. 129 Issue 22, page 8. In 2000 in Ireland, some viewers criticized the Radio Telefís Éireann for running Striptease. These viewers questioned the film's appropriateness and some considered it demeaning to women. However, the station felt it was not pornography and it was aired at night."Viewers Slam Demi Movie," World Entertainment News Network, 13 December 2000. In 2003, Radioactive Films used a scene from Striptease featuring Moore nude in a video called Hollywood's Hottest. This raised a dispute as to whether use of the scene qualified as fair use. A lawsuit was launched as a consequence."Hollywood Studios vs. Hollywood's Hottest," People, 9/22/2003, Vol. 60 Issue 12, page 30. References External links * * * * Category:1996 films Category:1990s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:American satirical films Category:English-language films Category:Films about entertainers Category:Films directed by Andrew Bergman Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films set in Miami Category:Castle Rock Entertainment films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Film scores by Howard Shore Category:Stripping in film